The Twelve Days of Christmas Slam Dunk Style!
by Cappy Bijou
Summary: A Christmas carol for your enjoyment. Written by us, Cappy and Bijou. Please read and review!


**The Twelve Days of Christmas (Slam Dunk Style!)**

**Sakuragi **(dreamily): On the first day of Christmas Haruko gave to me, a bear hug and a big kiss.

Haruko blushes from embarrassment.

Akagi: How dare you!

Mitsui: She did nothing of the sort!

Sakuragi: I can sing whatever I want. Anyway, Gori, here are two bananas to calm you down. Hey, I've got an idea! You can sing about me giving you two bananas on the second day.

Akagi: NANI?!!! Here's your gift for the third day then! (Punches Sakuragi on the head not once but three times)

Sakuragi: Itai! Well, you didn't know what to sing so I thought I'd help…

Ryota: Come on. Let's continue already. 

**Akagi** (with a pained look on his face): On the second day of Christmas Sakuragi gave to me, two bananas

**Sakuragi: **And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Sakuragi: **On the third day of Christmas Gori gave to me, three big punches

**Akagi: **Two bananas

**Sakuragi: **And a bear hug and a big kiss.

Ayako: Hmmm…What should I sing?

Ryota: How about this? On the fourth day of Christmas Ryota gave to me, four big hugs!

Ayako (rolls her eyes and gives Ryota a few whacks on the head with her fan):  No way!

Ryota: Ouch!!!

Ayako: Aha! I've got it. On the fourth day, Ryota gives me four paper fans to whack him with!

**Ayako: **On the fourth day of Christmas Ryota gave to me, four paper fans

**Sakuragi: **Three big punches

**Akagi: **Two bananas

**Sakuragi: **And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Ryota: **On the fifth day of Christmas Ayako gave to me, fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako: **Four paper fans

**Sakuragi: **Three big punches

**Akagi: **Two bananas

**Sakuragi:** And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Haruko: **On the sixth day of Christmas oniichan gave to me, six slam dunks

**Ryota: **Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako: **Four paper fans

**Sakuragi:** Three big punches

**Akagi: **Two bananas

**Sakuragi:** And a bear hug and a big kiss.

Takamiya: I'm feeling kind of hungry. Hey, can I go next?

Haruko: Go ahead!

**Takamiya: **On the seventh day of Christmas Yohei gave to me, seven large burgers

**Haruko: **Six slam dunks

**Ryota: **Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako: **Four paper fans

**Sakuragi:** Three big punches

**Akagi:** Two bananas

**Sakuragi: **And a bear hug and a big kiss.

Kogure: Rukawa, you can go next.

Rukawa: Whatever.

**Rukawa: **On the eighth day of Christmas the fan girls gave to me, eight loud cheers

**Takamiya: **Seven large burgers

**Haruko: **Six slam dunks

**Ryota:** Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako: **Four paper fans

**Sakuragi:** Three big punches

**Akagi: **Two bananas

**Sakuragi: **And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Kogure: **On the ninth day of Christmas Mitsui gave to me, nine basketballs

**Rukawa: **Eight loud cheers

**Takamiya: **Seven large burgers

**Haruko: **Six slam dunks

**Ryota: **Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako: **Four paper fans

**Sakuragi: **Three big punches

**Akagi: **Two bananas

**Sakuragi: **And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Mitsui: **On the tenth day of Christmas Kogure gave to me, ten knee bands

**Kogure:** Nine basketballs

**Rukawa:** Eight loud cheers

**Takamiya:** Seven large burgers

**Haruko:** Six slam dunks

**Ryota:** Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako:** Four paper fans

**Sakuragi:** Three big punches

**Akagi:** Two bananas

**Sakuragi:** And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Fujima:** On the eleventh day of Christmas Toru gave to me, eleven Shoyo jackets

**Mitsui:** Ten knee bands

**Kogure:** Nine basketballs

**Rukawa:** Eight loud cheers

**Takamiya:** Seven large burgers

**Haruko:** Six slam dunks

**Ryota:** Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako: **Four paper fans

**Sakuragi:** Three big punches

**Akagi:** Two bananas

**Sakuragi:** And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**Sendoh:** On the twelfth day of Christmas Hikoichi gave to me, twelve fishing rods

**Fujima:** Eleven Shoyo jackets

**Mitsui:** Ten knee bands

**Kogure:** Nine basketballs

**Rukawa:** Eight loud cheers

**Takamiya:** Seven large burgers

**Haruko:** Six slam dunks

**Ryota:** Fiiiiivvveeee paaaiiiinfuuuul whaaaaacks

**Ayako:** Four paper fans

**Sakuragi:** Three big punches

**Akagi:** Two bananas

**Sakuragi:** And a bear hug and a big kiss.

**ALL**: And a bear hug and a big KISS!

Haruko's face turns red and she runs away.

Authors' note: Hope you like it! Sorry it's late. Merry Christmas anyway! And Happy New Year!! 

Coach Anzai: Ohohohohoho…


End file.
